


A Note From Moriarty

by Awakened_Earth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakened_Earth/pseuds/Awakened_Earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A note from James Moriarty explaining his behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Note From Moriarty

Dear people of earth,  
I am sorry for all the harm I have caused, if you find it in your hearts to believe me I am not actually the heartless psychopath you all believe me to be. Funny thing is, I learned all that I did about the earth and humanity from tv shows and tumblr- turns out that I was watching crime shows and because everyone seems to love the ‘bad guy’ I thought that was how normal people acted. I know I can’t undo what I have done, however I can bring the dead back to life provided their bodies still exist- so I have done such that… I don’t know how you will explain the dead rising though… Again, sorry for any inconvenience and for the misunderstandings,  
Yours sincerely, James Moriarty.


End file.
